Breeder
The Breeder is an enemy Cryptid appearing in the Extinction level, "Nightfall". It serves as the strongest crytpid on the map. Appearance The Breeder is a large, spider-like creature that is armed with large claws. In the trailer, the Breeder is seen stabbing a person in the chest with sharp claws. It has two basic attacks of shooting and spawning eggs that contain the Cryptids. When facing a Breeder, it is best to shoot at its head to damage it. The Breeder has a health bar that is located at the left corner of the screen. Behaviour The Breeder will appear only four times on Nightfall. Initially, the Breeder will impale the soldier asking to escape the Nightfall Program compound. In both battles with the Breeder, the middle of its head is a near constant weak spot that players can target to damage it. After all hives in the first sector have been destroyed, the Breeder will be lying under a huge hill of snow. Approaching it will trigger the first battle to commence. The Breeder will stay in place the entire time. In this battle, the Breeder will have a large amount of health. It has access to multiple attacks. Should the player get too close while the Breeder is idling, it will launch a melee attack that will severely damage, if not down the player. The Breeder also has access to a Machine Gun attack. The Breeder's back will glow red, and then the Breeder will target one player at a time until the Breeder doesn't have anymore clear shots at opposing players. It can also launch red gas. It will screech as it does this multiple times. The red gas is much stronger than a scorpion's, and damage from the lingering cloud can't be avoided by the level 3 medic. The Breeder's final attack is its launching of Hunter eggs. These eggs take about six seconds to hatch, but they are extremely weak while in the process of hatching. During aforementioned battle, cryptids will spawn and attack the player. Once the Breeder is depleted of all health in this fight, it will retreat. The Breeder appears at the entrance of the indoor facility once the second sector is cleared of hives. It will block the facility momentarily and then retreat. The Breeder's final appearance is the final step in completing Nightfall, as it will block CIF Team 1 from pursing David Archer and engage CIF Team 1 for the final time behind the facility. In this fight, the Breeder has significantly more health. The Breeder's machine gun attack will last much longer, and cryptids will spawn during the battle. The Breeder has full access to the attacks it used in the first battle. When the Breeder is sufficiently damaged, it will fall on its side and expose another major weak point - the side of its stomach. Players can pummel the weak spot to deal massive amounts of damage for about fifteen seconds until the Breeder recovers and gets back up. Once the Breeder loses about half of its health during the fight, it will climb to the top of the facility, only to return once the player deals with an onslaught of cryptids. During this state, the Breeder will not hurt the player at all, and the amount of cryptids that spawn in ramps up severely. When the Breeder is at roughly a quarter of its health, it will try to regenerate a small portion of it by absorbing it from the hive flowers scattered around the back of the facility. During this state, it will not attack. The flowers can be destroyed to end the Breeder's healing state prematurely. Once the Breeder is depleted of all health, it will collapse. Achievements/Trophies *'Survived Nightfall' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder for the first time in Nightfall. *'Speed Slayer' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder in less than 5 minutes in Nightfall. *'Nightfall Completionist' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all challenges and kill the Breeder in Nightfall. *'Throttled Survival' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder while using a Relic in Nightfall. Gallery Nightfall Breeder CoDG.jpg|The Breeder. Breeder ConceptArt CoDG.jpg|Concept Art. Trivia * The Breeder is what lays the eggs in Extinction mode. * The Extinction Prestige level 10 features the Breeder as the symbol. * When the Hypno Knife is used on the Breeder, its eggs will have a rainbow explosion when destroyed. * At the beginning of the game, when the Breeder kills the lone soldier, it is possible for the Breeder to injure the player if they are too close to the fence. It will take away about 40% of the player's health. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Enemies